Deseo de navidad
by Yuleni Paredes
Summary: Albert, es un chico que perdió la memoria (cosa rara , ¿no? Ja, ja ja en fin) por lo que está a merced de sus caníbales familiares, será que la ojiverde ¿podrá rescatarlo? Descubralo en este minific de 5 capítulos.
1. Chapter 1

**Deseo de navidad**

 _Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi_

Llegó la noche buena y la mujer más despiadada que haya podido existir sobre la faz de la tierra, se encuentra en cama, ni su querida hijastra, ni sus querubines, que ella tanto amó, se encontraban junto a ella; a su lado solo estaba aquella rubia de ojos color jade que tanto criticó y despreció.

―Candy, perdóname por haber sido… tan ma-la per-sona…―la anciana expresó en tono débil.

―Señora Elroy, no se esfuerce más. Usted aún está convaleciente.

― Hoy en mi lecho de muerte te pido sólo un deseo, quiero que viajes a Chicago, encuentres a mi sobrino y… y te cases con él…

― ¿Cómo es posible que esa vieja ni en su último suspiro te dejase en paz? ¡Se atrevió a ordenarte que te cases con su sobrino!

―Flammy, no fue así…

― ¡¿Cómo que no fue así?! Recapitulemos a última hora se dio cuenta de que su hijastra y sobrinos son unas sanguijuelas de lo peor. Ahora te pide que salves a su familia encontrando a su sobrino que está soltero y amnésico, en pocas palabras: ¡está loco! Al morir ella, él quedaría a merced de sus maquiavélicos familiares, quienes lo pondrían a su servicio; siendo vilmente utilizado, o sea, que sería ceniciento y tú la princesa dulce y amable ―se expresaba Flammy con gestos teatrales exagerados―, dispuesta a rescatarlo de las víboras. Tu papel de salvadora está perfecto ¡Genial, genial! Pero la pregunta del millón: ¿Qué pasará cuando te enamores? No podrás contraer nupcias con el hombre de tus sueños, ni tener hijos, porque debes cuidar de un lisiado mental. ¡Reacciona Candy, esa mujer te hizo la vida de cuadritos!

―¿Terminaste tu monologo? ─inquirió alzando una ceja.

Flammy negó con la cabeza―: ¡Haya tú!

‹‹Elroy me contó con escasas fuerzas los motivos por el cuál le tocó ser una mujer severa hasta el final, para preservar la dignidad de su familia, la pobre no tiene culpa, fue criada para proteger el linaje de su familia, la familia Ardlay; el único Ardlay descendiente directo tenía diecinueve años de edad cuando sufrió un terrible accidente que le hizo perder la memoria. Desde entonces lo han mantenido oculto, todos creen que se trata de un hombre mayor excéntrico a punto de morir; la verdad es un hombre de casi treinta y dos años››.

―Buenas tardes, usted debe ser la señorita Candy White, ¿cierto? ―preguntó un hombre con bigote finamente recortado de aspecto taciturno.

―Sí, soy la señorita White.

―Pase adelante.

‹‹Observé a mi alrededor, quedé boquiabierta, era un lugar extremadamente enorme cualquiera diría que se trataba del palacio de _Buckingham Palace Tour_ y, ji, ji, ji ¿Dónde está la reina Isabel? Yo, debo ser la Princesa Candy que se casará con el príncipe William, ¡rayos! ¿Qué hago jugando con mis pensamientos? Ponte seria Candy, esto no es juego, tu misión es: Casarte para asegurarte que todas esas familias no queden desamparadas, sin trabajo y menos en víspera de noche buena, tú naciste para hacer el bien y: ¡Así será! Cuidarás a ese hombre para garantizar que miles de familias tengan una vida digna y justa››.

―Tome asiento, por favor. La señora Elroy, me dejó instrucciones precisas. Dada a las circunstancias sólo firmará los papales, con eso bastará para seguir controlando las acciones como hemos hecho hasta el momento, son simples negocios, evitaremos habladurías: ¿Comprende?

―Sí, señor.

―En nombre de todos, le agradezco su nobleza. Elroy, no pudo confiar la fortuna en una mejor persona. Amelia le dirá la ubicación de su habitación, será cercana a la del señor William. No se preocupe, él no la molestará, está siendo tratado por especialistas.

Candy se encogió de hombros dando muestra de su indiferencia con respecto a la ubicación de su recamara. En cuanto al señor Ardlay, ella es enfermera y de ser necesario lo trataría como cualquier paciente, es decir, con amabilidad y total empatía.

‹‹¡Oh, por Dios!, esta habitación es enorme, cuanto lujo. Lo veo y no lo creo, es la casa de los supersónicos, todo computarizado; aquí ni que estornudar ji, ji, ji capaz se activan los controles para dominar ¡al muuundo!… ja, ja, ja ¡Ay, Dios, no! ¡El Jarrón!››

― ¡Alerta, alerta! Jarrón a punto de caer. Jarrón neutralizado.

― ¿Es en serio? ¿De dónde salió Robotina?

―¡No soy Robotina! Mi nombre es Dorothy, soy un androide, estaré a su servicio, a la vez, seré su tutora, impediré que haga locuras, como tropezar con objetos de alto valor monetario. ¿Sabía usted que con el costo de este jarrón se puede alimentar al continente africano por cinco años ininterrumpidos?

―No.

―Ya lo sabe.

―Tranquila Candy; esto es por el bien de la humanidad ―se dijo así misma.

Continuará.

Minific Navideño.


	2. Chapter 2

**Deseo de navidad**

 _Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi_

―Navidad, navidad es la mejor época del añoooo, llena de felicidad y yo aquí junto a Robotina…

―¡Soy Dorothy!

―Relájate, canta conmigo. "Somos las mejores de todas. Adornamos este palacio para hacerlo ver genial, porque la navidad es simplemente espectacular… navidad, navidad… la mejor época del añooo. Cantemos, bailemos y sonriamos, porque navidad es…".

―¡Señora Ardlay!

― ¡Bigotón! Digo, señor George.

―Del arreglo navideño se encargan los diseñadores de la mansión. Dorothy fuiste programada para instruir a la señora. Llamaré al ingeniero. Le asignaremos otro androide.

― ¡No quiero! ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Simplemente estar aquí como una pieza más de la casa? No me parece justo y, ¡no quiero que me cambien a Robotina!

―Soy Dorothy.

―Cómo señora de esta casa, me corresponde ambientar este lugar, parece un centro de espionaje. Escuche bien…

George al observar a Candy hablar más de lo considerado normal en un ser humano común y corriente, hizo una seña a los guardaespaldas para que le inyectaran un tranquilizante a la señora Ardlay.

―¡Súbanla a su habitación! ―ordenó serenamente el fiel empleado de los Ardlay.

Dos horas después, Candy despertaba un poco desorientada.

― ¿En dónde estoy?― sin querer presionó la pantalla táctil que estaba a su lado derecho de la cama, al hacerlo no sólo se espantó; sino que vio como una pared se deslizaba hacia a un lado para dejar entrever un muro de cristal, permitiéndole mirar un chico rubio de ojos color azul cielo con mirada perdida y triste. No podía creer que existiera un hombre tan bien parecido, semejante a los actores de las películas de Hollywoodenses. Ella como hipnotizada se acercó a él, empezó a tocar el cristal como para detallar al chico que la impresionó― ¿Serás de verdad?―se preguntaba embelesada.

―Es el señor William ―habló George, quien había salido de la nada.

―¿Usted es mago?

―No.

― ¡Olvídelo! Fue una simple expresión.

―Le aconsejo que regrese a su cama; todavía está bajo los efectos del sedante.

― ¡Cierto! ¿Por qué rayos me…?―Candy se había desvanecido nuevamente en los brazos de George, tras recibir otra inyección adormecedora. A los dos días Candy recobró la consciencia, trató en esta ocasión evitar hacer escándalos; pues cada vez que lo hacía de inmediato la sedaban, por lo que decidió armar un plan para buscar a su querida amiga robótica, que de seguro le ayudaría ingresar con facilidad al cuarto del príncipe de sus sueños.

‹‹Idearé un plan para escapar de esta lujosa mansión; lo más importante será ayudarlo a él. Ni más faltaba si yo sólo tengo tres días en esta casa y me tienen como la bella durmiente: ¿Qué quedará de él?, pobre. ¡Bingo, ya la vi!››.

― ¡Señora Ardlay!

―Otra vez no…el bi-gotón… me vol-vió a… se-dar…

‹‹Hola guapo, ¿bailamos está pieza? Sólo ríes, ¿sabía que eres un hombre maravilloso?…››.

―Candy, despierta, Candy, ¡despierta!

― Flammy, ¡qué alegría verte!― Candy, no paraba de abrazarla y besarle las mejillas con regocijo. ¡Gracias por venir a mi rescate ―exclamaba sin cesar―! Pero, ¿cómo lograste ingresar?

―Tenía días sin saber de ti, llamándote al móvil y nada que contestaste por lo que decidí localizarte. Al jamás responderme las llamadas y, teniendo en cuenta que te encanta dar detallas de tu día a día sin nadie preguntarte de inmediato supe que algo malo te pasaba. Resolví la situación en buen término ―dijo Flammy recordando su encuentro con el Bigotón:

―Sé que es influyente, pero si no me da acceso a la casa Ardlay para ver a mi amiga, la reportaré como desaparecida; ya tengo a todos al tanto, informarán a la prensa digital en caso de que no regrese en un lapso inferior a una hora… piénselo bien, sumamente bien, porque un escándalo como este no les conviene.

―Está descansando, Dorothy la guiará.

― Gracias.

Candy con su petición la trajo otra vez al presente.

―Flammy, tienes que ayudarme, quiero hablar con el muchacho que está detrás de la pared.

― ¡Ay, Candy! Ahora si se te aflojaron los tornillos…

Continuará.


	3. Chapter 3

**Deseo de navidad**

 _Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi_

―Candy detrás de la pared no hay nada. No es una casa de espías por Dios, ciento de veces te dije que dejarás de ver al súper agente 86 en tus horas nocturnas, se comprobó científicamente que atrofia las ondas cerebrales, eso aunado al sedante, acabaron con la milésima de lucidez mental que te quedaba.

―No alucino, ¡es cierto! Detrás de aquel muro esta él―, insistía Candy señalándole la pared― ya sé, tocaré la mesita que está al lado de la cabecera de la cama; aquí están varios botones, incluso había una pantalla táctil, ¡espera! ―Flammy solo podía negar con la cabeza.

―Candy, toma asiento, necesitas descansar ─caminó hasta a ella para hacerla reposar en la cama.

―¡No necesito descansar! Te mostraré. ¡Rayos, está sellado!

―Mañana, regreso. Por favor evita aturdirte, te afectan los nervios ―Se despidió Flammy dándole un beso en la mejilla. Candy, se detuvo a meditar.

‹‹Quizás si fue un sueño, la única manera de saberlo es actuando con naturalidad, pediré disculpas. Así no me estarán durmiendo cada cinco minutos, es la opción que tengo››.

―Flammy tienes razón, he estado agitada ja, ja, ja en ocasiones exagero para hacerme notar.

―Lo sabía. Me iré ―dijo agarrando su chaqueta de cuero color crema―, nos vemos mañana.

Candy portándose obedientemente, se acostó. Habían pasado dos días, todo volvió a la normalidad. Ella eludía las conductas inadecuadas de su parte. George confiado en la tranquilidad que ella trasmitía se fue de viaje, considerando que estaría la mansión en completo orden durante su ausencia. Ya entrada la noche Candy ingresó sigilosamente al área de ingeniería robótica.

― Veamos, ¿qué dice el manual de Robotina? ¡Eureka, ya sé como encender a Robotina! Según el capítulo siete del párrafo cinco, se debe presionar uno de estos botones que están en la consola de la izquierda, ¡cielos, son varios! ¿Cuál debo presionar? Hm. Tú me quieres, tú no me quieres, tú me quieres, tú… cerraré los ojos mejor ji, ji, ji, tú me quieres, tú no me quieres, ¡tú sí, me quieres! ―Imprevistamente se abrió el cobertizo―. Es diferente al resto de todas las habitaciones.

Candy siguió unas escaleras de cristal, al continuar quedó sorprendida al mirar nuevamente al muchacho, quien se veía feliz escribiendo en un cuaderno, a la vez, que hablaba con una mofeta holográfica a la cual le llamaba: Muñeca. Candy sin poder reprimir el deseo de hablarle se acercó a él.

―Hola, me llamo Candy.

El chico extrañado le dijo―: Señorita Candy, ¿cómo accedió a mi lugar de descanso?

―Truquitos, ¡soy una chica inteligentísima! Aunque la mayoría opine lo contrario, suelen decirme torpe, pero soy muy hábil. Por ejemplo sé que esa mofeta es un holograma.

―¿Holograma?

―Sí, un holograma, son simples imágenes tridimensionales. Nada de lo que se ve aquí es real.

―Usted está en un error, mi amiga Muñeca y el resto de los animales que se pueden apreciar en este recinto, son reales.

―Ja, ja, ja.

―¿De qué te ríes?

― Me alegra saber que existe otro igual que yo.

―Me es incomprensible su humor. ¿En qué somos semejantes?

―Ya lo sabrás. Te hago una propuesta, ven conmigo, te enseñaré, ¿cómo es el mundo real? Apuesto a que nunca has tocado: tierra, flores, plantas de verdad.

―Supongo que nada pierdo con acompañarla.

―¡Exacto! Por cierto mi nombre es Candy, y él tuyo, ¿es?

―William Albert Ardlay, según…

―¡Perfecto! William, acompáñame.

Albert con suma confianza como si se conocieran de años, la siguió.

―¡Genial, un enorme árbol! Te enseñaré como trepar, es sencillo, debes impulsarte con las manos y pies hacia arriba. ¡Así! Cuentas de uno en uno… uno, dos, uno, dos, uno dos. Ahora inténtalo tú. ¿En dónde se metió? ¿Desapareció otra vez?

―Aquí.

― ¡Ay, me voy a caer! ―Albert de inmediato la sujetó por el brazo, al subirla ágilmente a la rama en donde él se encontraba sentado cómodamente, se miraron, ambos se sonrojaron, por unos breves instantes se olvidaron de la realidad, de forma sutil cerraron los ojos, poco a poco acercaban sus labios entreabriéndolos, sus respiraciones se aceleraban cada vez más, cuando el sonar de las aves alborotadas tras oír un disparó produjo que volvieran a la realidad.

― ¡William, William!

Continuará…


	4. Chapter 4

**Deseo de navidad**

 _Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi_

― ¡William, William!

―No nos movamos ―Candy le dijo a Albert en voz baja, tapándole los labios con su dedo índice. Él se deleitó con el suave perfume a rosas silvestres que emanaba su dedo delicado― Si se dan cuenta, nuevamente nos encarcelarán. Hagamos silencio, por favor ―suplicó Candy con la mirada. Albert se sometió a su mandato. En sí a él le agradaba estar junto a ella.

―Chicos sigamos buscando, no deben estar lejos. ¡Guille, ten cuidado con la escopeta…!―ordenó el guardabosque de los Ardlay.

―Señor pensé que era el tigre que escapó del zoológico está mañana, me pareció ver las ramas moverse ―El hombre inspeccionó el área con la mirada; al notar todo en silencio decidió avanzar.

―¡Continuemos!

Candy y Albert estaban inmóviles, con sumo cuidado trataron de pasarse a otro árbol cubierto de nieve blanca. Candy sin querer se resbaló, pero Albert velozmente la atrapó, sus miradas se cruzaron perdiéndose en ellos:

― ¿Estás bien, princesa?

―Sí.

A lo lejos escucharon voces:

―¡Chicos rodeen el área, revisen todo!

―Candy bajaremos con cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?―preguntó Albert.

Candy en respuesta asintió con la mirada en señal de afirmación.

―¡Señor algo rojo se mueve entre los árboles!

―¡Son ellos, pronto tráiganlos hasta aquí!

―¿Albert, qué hacemos? ¡Ya se dieron cuenta, volveremos a la prisión!

― ¡Conozco un atajo!

Los rubios corría entre la espesa nieve.

― ¡Ay, caí en un hueco, mi pie, me hundo, ayúdame, está helada!

― ¡Toma mi mano!

― ¡No puedo!

― ¡Claro que sí!

― ¡Listo, corramos hacia la izquierda!

― ¿Qué hacemos? ¡El río nos impedirá huir!―hablaba Candy agitada.

― ¡Subámonos al bote!

Albert remó lo más rápido que pudo, uno de los hombres les logró dar alcance, deteniéndoles el bote, pero Candy lo golpeó con el remo:

―¡Mi cabeza, mi cabeza, me duele! ―se quejaba sin cesar aquel hombre.

―Sí, que eres ruda ja, ja, ja― expresó Albert― Candy saltaba de alegría al saber que al fin estarían libres ― ¡Cuidado nos podemos caer ja, ja, ja!

― Lo siento ―dijo la pecosa haciendo un mohín.

Luego de lograr cruzar el río, caminaron por largo tiempo tomados de las manos, ayudándose mutuamente, la blancura de la nieve le dificultaban la visión del día, Candy repentinamente preguntó:

―¿Ya tienes hambre?

―No, no tengo hambre, ¿por qué lo dices?

―No te hagas ja, ja, ja, por el rugir de tu estomago.

―¿Estomago? Te puedo garantizar que ese sonido no provino de mi cuerpo.

― Entonces si no fuiste tú, ¿quién fue? ¡Oh, por Dios un tigre de bengala! ―a Candy se le brotaron los ojos de los nervios, Albert trató de calmarla.

―Despacio caminarás hacia atrás, nos colocaremos detrás del árbol para resguardarnos, evitaremos llamar su atención.

Candy hizo caso a las indicaciones de Albert; sin querer tropezó atrayendo la atención del felino, quien sin dudarlo se abalanzó sobre ella, Albert se interpuso.

― ¡William!

Continuará.


	5. Chapter 5

**Deseo de navidad**

 _Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi_

 **Candy rodó por un barranco protegida por Albert, quien para evitar que la rubia fuera víctima del felino, se le abalanzó encima y sin querer; fueron a parar al otro lado del bosque.**

─ **¿Te hiciste algún daño? ─indagó Albert con verdadera preocupación, buscando de ayudar a la rubia a recuperarse de las volteretas que se dieron. Albert recibió la mayoría de los golpes.**

─ **Tengo un poco de nauseas, siento que te veo doble ─acto seguido Candy vomitó los dos huevos revueltos con pan tostado y mermelada de fresa que había desayunado en la mañana.**

 **Después de verla vomitar, le sugirió que caminaran hacia el sendero que tenían al frente y por lo que se veía el camino estaba libre de nieve, se notaba que de ese lado poco nevaba, sin embargo, conservaba el frío típico de la época.**

 **A medida que caminaban, más se acercaban a una especie de mercado de pulgas, se veía de todo ahí, los vendedores tenían rasgos de hindúes.**

─ **¡Mira Albert!, te dije que la vida real es maravillosa… ¡qué emoción! Date cuenta de los maravillosos suéteres en colores verde, rojo y azul que venden, y ni hablar de las bufandas tejidas en tonos pasteles como el rosa, azul y verde.**

─ **Me gustaría hacerte un obsequio, pero no tengo ni un centavo. Lo que si tengo es una costilla un poco adolorida.**

─ **¡Déjame verte, por favor! Quiero ver que tan grave es.**

─ **No es nada, ja, ja, ja, es un simple golpe, lo dije en son de broma, vamos Candy, estoy bromeando ─Albert al ver en Candy un mohín de entera preocupación, accedió a levantarse el suéter. Candy carraspeó para mantener la concentración, pues los músculos abdominales de Albert se veían a simple vista bien constituidos.**

─ **Tienes razón, fue… fue…un simple golpecito ─dijo aspirando hondo y, lamiéndose el labio inferior para contener cualquier deseo de palpar más de lo que se está permitido en un examen físico.**

─ **Candy ya se ve que la tarde caerá. Debemos comer, ¡ya sé cómo podemos comer a pesar de no tener dinero!**

─ **¿Cómo?**

─ **Cantaré una canción de mi país Escocia, se llama: La rosa de invierno.**

─ **¿Tú… tú…cantas? ─balbuceó la pecosa de ojos verdes de mirada soñadora al considerarlo tan encantador.**

 **Albert se paró en medio del mercado de pulgas y con una voz dulce, cantó al amor:**

─ **Cuando la rosa de invierno florece, las otras admiran su belleza, es una rosa blanca como la nieve, ella refleja los destellos del sol en sus delicados pétalos. Su polen es tan dulce como la miel más pura. No existe rosa igual, es la rosa que florece en invierno que te protege de la luz solar, con solo olerla te hace amar a la nieve y al resto de la humanidad.**

 **Todos aplaudieron y dejaron propina en una pequeña cesta que el rubio había dejado frente a él, dando a deducir que era para que le dejaran algún dinerillo que sirviera para sus gastos del día, aspecto que fácilmente fue entendido por su público.**

 **Candy extasiada no dejaba de admirarlo.**

─ **Candy, ¿qué te pareció?**

─ **Perfecto. Simplemente, perfecto.**

─ **¿Te digo la verdad?**

─ **Claro.**

─ **Esa canción no es escocesa; la compuse pensando en ti.**

─ **¿En mí?**

─ **Sí. Eres la rosa de invierno ─dijo inclinado su cabeza al nivel de la Candy─ ¿Te parece si comemos?**

─ **Sí, gracias.**

 **Esa tarde se tomaron fotos con los renos de santa, que sí eran de verdad y no un holograma. Albert se sintió realizado al saber que había comprado comida y bebidas refrescantes con dinero producto de su trabajo e intelecto.**

 **Candy no dejaba de lamer su cono de helado de tres sabores: fresa, chocolate y mantecado, bañado con lluvia de chocolate y siro de fresa.**

 **Ya el sol ocultaba sus últimos rayos. Entrada ya la noche llegaron un grupo de chicos, los cuales se colocaron a un lado de un árbol navideño de casi cuatro metros de altura y dos metros de ancho adornados con bolas, bastones, trineos navideños de todos los colores brillantes y una enorme estrella de belén que se veía en la punta del pino natural.**

 **Estos jóvenes, se alinearon en fila horizontal uno tras de otro para ser guiados por dos adultos, que apenas le dieron la indicación de costumbre, empezaron a cantar diferentes villancicos alegres.**

 **Grandes y chicos se tomaban fotos alrededor del árbol de navidad. A Candy el momento le pareció hermoso, luego de escucharlos invitó a su ahora amigo Albert a tomarse fotos junto a ellos y a jugar con la nieve.**

 **Hacían diferentes esculturas, de parte de Candy abstractas, de parte Albert esculturas dignas de ser presentadas en un museo natural de nieve.**

─ **La mía es mucho más bonita ─crítico Candy con cierto halo de envidia.**

─ **Claro, nadie lo ha puesto en duda.**

 **Candy bostezó.**

─ **Ya es tiempo de ir a dormir ─expresó Albert con desgane.**

─ **Sí, ya es tiempo.**

─ **Nos toca volver a casa.**

─ **Pasamos un excelente día.**

─ **¡El mejor!**

 **Ambos tomados de la mano volvieron a la mansión. En el trayecto Candy le explicó los términos en que se vio obligada a firmar el contrato por petición de la tía Elroy. Albert le garantizó que tomaría cartas en el asunto y por ende el poder de su vida, ya jamás volverían a usar su nombre.**

 **Esa noche al llegar a la casa todo estaba en completo silencio.**

─ **Estamos en nuestro lindo hogar.**

─ **Cierto. Bien, subamos a nuestros cuartos.**

─ **Albert.**

─ **Sí.**

─ **Tengo miedo de despertar y de pronto… saber que no te veré nunca más.**

─ **Pequeña, pasaré esta y todas las noche a tu lado siempre y cuando tú me lo permitas.**

 **Candy le abrió la puerta de su habitación y le hizo pasar. Esa noche él conoció la intimidad de una mujer y ella la intimidad de un hombre. Se entregaron como dos seres que se aman con locura, desde la primera vez que se vieron.**

 **Al día siguiente George llegó. Albert y Candy desayunaban en armonía dándose comida en la boca como una pareja de recién casados.**

─ **Es un peligro que ustedes abandonen la casa.**

─ **Ya no más George. Tomaré las riendas de mi vida y más ahora que tengo una esposa.**

─ **Estás demente. Necesitas descanso.**

─ **Sé que me quieres como quisiste a mi padre. Para ti él fue un papá, deseas lo mejor para mí por ello. Pero no puedes tenernos aquí como unos presos. Quiero tener una familia de verdad ─le tomó la mano a Candy─, con esposa e hijos, una docenas de hijos ─Candy sonrojada bajó la mirada, muerta de vergüenza.**

─ **¿Qué harás con los Legan?, si comprueban lo de tu amnesia… te declararán incapacitado para cumplir tu rol como patriarca del clan Ardlay y… podrían recluirte en un sanatorio e invalidar tu matrimonio por haberlo hecho sin pleno uso de tus facultades.**

 **Albert se sintió abatido por tan semejante verdad.**

 **El día lo pasaron tristes por saber que serían eternamente confinados a una casa, y, cuando quisieran salir tendría que hacerlo con identidades falsas.**

 **Sentados en una banca, vieron una estrella fugaz pasar y pidieron el mismo deseo de Navidad.**

 **En ese momento Albert sintió un fuerte mareo y se desmayó, escasamente oía los gritos desesperados de su esposa. Georges acudió a su ayuda con varios paramédicos.**

 **Habían pasado dos días desde que Albert estuviera internado en una clínica especial, sin poder tener la visita de Candy. Ella se vio forzada a irse del lugar, en total devastación.**

 **Tomó como alternativa para sus nervios refugiarse en el Hogar de Pony, en donde todas las tardes subía al padre árbol para cobijarse debajo de las ramas rociadas de nieve blanca.**

─ **¡Candy, Candy! ─le llamó la hermana María.**

 **Candy poco atendió al llamado, pero la monja se atrevió correr colina arriba solo para entregarle una carta, al hacerlo se marchó con la misma rapidez con la que había subido.**

 **Ella abrió el sobre y lo leyó:**

 **Candy.**

 **Recuperé la memoria. Los golpes que recibí en la cabeza al final sirvieron para que el coagulo sanguíneo que obstruía una de mis arterias cerebrales se movilizara, a partir de ese momento sería cuestión de tiempo para que el edema cediera, y así mis pensamientos se ubicaran otra vez cada uno en su lugar. Sé quién soy y cuál es mi papel en la familia Ardlay. Quiero que nos divorciemos lo más pronto posible…**

 **Hasta ahí había llegado la carta que le partía el corazón en dos.**

─ **Quiero que pronto nos divorciemos para que nos volvamos a casar.**

─ **¡Albert!**

─ **Mi princesa, eres más bonita cuando ríes que cuando lloras, ¿sabes?**

─ **¡Sí, sí!**

 **Albert feliz y emocionado por ver nuevamente a su princesa, la hizo girar como en un carrusel dándose besos llenos de amor y dulzura, al poco tiempo de volverse a casar, Candy daba a luz un hermoso bebé similar a ambos.**

 **Su deseo de navidad se les convirtió en realidad.**

 **Fin.**

 **Si les gustó pueden dejar sus comentarios. Feliz navidad a todas. Dios nos bendiga.**


End file.
